


Fire and Desire

by hayj



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Jaq's dreaded Soulmate trope, Now With Added Slash, Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayj/pseuds/hayj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Updated for added chapter. Chapter 4 is now "Miloe 3.5"</p><p>For the First day of Revels Blackout Fic.  I've been jonesing for some Marlie/CM2 lately. I also threw in a Naughty Nora and an exasperated Jeremy :D<br/>Day One:  Blackout verse</p><p>Wanted Alive: Charlotte Matheson, aged 21.  Whereabouts unknown. For crimes against government. </p><p>Who’s searching for Charlie? Why? And how does a girl on the run celebrate Christmas anyway? </p><p>(artwork and original story concept courtesy of dunnetwins).http://theorgyarmada.tumblr.com/post/135897845694/day-one-blackout-verse-wanted-alive-charlotte</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“This is the new flyer?” Miles inquired as he strode into Bass’ office, picking up the paper off the long conference table with Charlie's likeness on it. 

 

“What makes you think this one will work any better than the last one?” He asked, taking in the bold, red letters and wanted information at the bottom.

 

Bass lay a hand on Miles’ shoulder. “There have been reports of a girl fitting her description running rampant through the city for months now. She obviously has someone helping her. This may just be the push to get them to turn her in. They’re being circulated as we speak. It’s only a matter of time before we find her, Miles.”  

 

Crumpling the paper up in his hand, Miles stalked to the fireplace bracing his hand against the mantel with a weary sigh.  

 

Bass poured them both a drink and had just handed a glass to Miles when there was a brief knock at the door and Nora entered. 

 

“Nora!” Bass called out, “I was just convincing Miles that these latest posters would be the ones to find the girl. What do you think?” 

 

Walking to the table, Nora picked up the discolored paper and inspected it. “It has just as good a chance as any of the others,” she commented earning two dark looks. 

 

Nora shrugged. “I’m sorry, Miles, but she’s your niece. Do you really think claiming her as your soulmate is appropriate?”

 

Miles yanked up his sleeve, showing off the name imprinted on his inner left forearm. “This tattoo makes it appropriate!” 

 

Nora closed her eyes briefly at the ire in his voice. “Yes, I’ve seen it before. After all, we do occasionally share a bed,” she said bitterly, earning a soft reprimand from Bass as Miles threw the crumpled paper in his hand into the fireplace. 

 

Wrapping an arm around Nora’s shoulders, Bass escorted her to the door. “Do me a favor,Nora. Make sure these are given to every shop, hung on every lamp-post, the works. We’re going to find this girl one way or another.” 

 

“Yes sir,” Nora bit out, watching as he shut the door in her face. 

~~\------------------------------------------------------------------~~  


 

Leaving Independence Hall behind her, Nora hurried down the street. A few twists and turns into the city later and she slid into an abandon warehouse. 

 

“What is it?” Mia asked rushing over to her sister from where she had been sitting with a group of rebels that had been trapped when Monroe had ordered the city gates locked down.

 

Nora grabbed her hands pulling her towards the others. “They’ve got new flyers and have upped the bounty. I’m not sure how much longer we’re going to be able to keep this up with the city on lockdown.” She explained looking at the group in front of her.  

 

“So, they know I’m in the city, but not what I look like, right?” Charlie asked standing from her seat next to the barrel they were burning wood in. 

 

Nora shook her head slowly. “They must have sent someone to your village because the picture they have of you is spot on.”

 

Charlie licked her lips. “Then, that means they only know one name. Looks like it’s time to get rid of both of them.” 

 

“It’ll hurt like hell,” Nora warned. 

 

“Doesn’t matter. It has to be done.” 

 

Nora turned to her sister. “Get the iron.”

 

Once they were ready, Nora placed one knee on Charlie’s shoulder and the other on her hand. “You can’t move, Charlie, or it’ll drag and I promise, you don’t want that.” 

 

“I understand,” Charlie responded with a tight nod. 

 

Nora nodded back. “Mia we’re ready.” 

 

Taking the iron from the fire, Mia transferred it her sister, slipping to Charlie's other side to hold her hand.

 

“1, 2, 3,” Nora counted before pressing the red-hot metal against the skin on Charlie's inner left forearm where her tattoos lay.

 

Charlie's screams echoed off the buildings walls as the smell of cooking flesh reached their noses, making Mia and the others gag. 

 

Just as Nora pulled the iron away, a dozen militiamen stormed the warehouse, Captain Jeremy Baker in the lead.

 

“Nora, Mia,” he said genially as he stared at the three women on the ground. “Who’s your friend?”

 

“No one of any interest to you,” Nora replied calmly, tossing the iron aside as she pushed to her feet, watching as the corner of Jeremy’s mouth ticked up. 

 

“Take everyone, including the Clayton’s, into custody. The President and General will deal with them later.” Jeremy ordered the man next to him. 

 

“The rest of you are with me and the girl!” he called out as he helped Charlie up from the floor where she sat cradling her disfigured arm. 

 

“Whats going to happen to them?” Charlie asked weakly as she watched Mia and Nora being led away. 

 

“You should probably be more worried about yourself.” 

 

Charlie let out a moan as she was jostled getting into the wagon out front. “They were just trying to protect me.” 

 

“Do you know who Nora is?” Jeremy asked. 

 

Charlie shrugged helplessly. “She’s Mia’s sister. She’s been helping me.”

 

Jeremy snorted. “Nora Clayton is Miles Matheson’s unofficial mistress. If you’re who we all think you are, I imagine there was an equal amount of helping herself involved as well.

_______________________________________________________________

 

“Send for the Doc!” Jeremy bellowed as they pulled up to the back entrance of the hall, out of sight from the public. Two soldiers scampered off into the morning to do his bidding as Jeremy swung Charlie down from the wagon. 

 

“Please,” Charlie begged looking up into Jeremy's eyes. “Please don’t make me do this. You don’t understand.”

 

Jeremy looked down at the young woman, his expression turning soft as he spoke to her gently. “He’s my boss and your name is tattooed on his arm. I’m sorry, but I don’t have a choice.”

 

Jeremy latched onto her good arm and with a whimper, she was escorted into the building. Walking down a few different hallways, they finally emerged inside a large foyer with a staircase and offices off to the side. A tall, dark-haired man paced the area while another shorter, but equally as handsome man leaned against a door frame.

 

“General!” 

 

Head shooting up, Miles spun on his heel towards them, taking a step forward. “Charlie? Is it really you?”  

 

Digging in her heels, Charlie began to fight against Jeremy's hold. “Who are you? Why was I brought here?” She demanded even as Jeremy rolled his eyes.

 

“Really? That's what you’re going with?” He mumbled, hauling her back up against him. 

 

Miles face went blank. “Where did you find her?”

 

“Bass was right. Nora lead us straight to her. We got there right after an iron was put to her arm.” 

 

“What!” Bass shouted taking a step forward even as Miles rushed towards them, instinctively grabbing her left arm which was a bloody, burned mess. 

 

“Oh, Charlie. What did you do?” Miles whispered, cupping her cheek. 

 

“I don’t feel so good.” She whispered back, pitching to the side as vomit sent Bass and Jeremy skittering away. Catching her in his arms, Miles pulled her hair to the side as he rubbed her back and crooned to her softly. 

 

“Has anyone sent for a doctor?” He barked at Jeremy who was looking disgustedly at his boots which had taken the brunt of the damage. 

 

Jeremy gave him a look. “As soon as we got here.” 

 

When Charlie was finally down to just dry heaves, Bass took control. “Jeremy, get someone in here to get this cleaned up and then join me in my office so we can discuss Nora. Miles, take her upstairs. I’ll send the doctor up as soon as he gets here.”

 

“You don’t understand. Please don’t hurt Nora,” Charlie choked out as Miles lifted her into his arms. 

 

“No one’s going to hurt Nora, I promise,” Miles assured her as he met Bass’ eyes. 

 

Bass took a step forward so that she could see his face. “We just have a few questions for her. I promise, no one will lay a hand on her.”

 

As Miles turned to go upstairs, Charlie lowered her head to his shoulder, his heartbeat matching the throbbing in her arm.

 

__________________________________________________________________

 

A guard stationed outside his rooms opened the door for him and closed it once again as he crossed the room and lay her down, pushing the hair away from her face. “How do you feel?”

 

“Hurts.” 

 

“Why’d you do it, Charlie. Was having my name on your arm really so horrible?” Miles asked holding her hand as he brushed her forehead with his thumb. 

 

Charlie opened and closed her mouth, unable to form the words. 

 

“I know, I get it. It’s complicated. I’m your Uncle. It doesn't get much messier than that.” 

 

Charlie huffed between trembling lips as tears leaked from the corner of her eye. “It’s more than just complicated. Please, just let me go.” 

 

“I can’t, Charlie. It doesn’t work like that.”

 

“It’s not supposed to work like this either,” she sobbed as there was a knock at the door. 

 

Miles looked at her worriedly before calling out for the doctor. 

 

Moving to sit on the other side of the bed, Miles continued to hold her hand as the doctor gave her a dose of heroin. It was mere seconds before her pupils turned to pins and her head was swimming. “Better?” he asked reaching out to caress her. 

 

Charlie nodded, watching Miles the entire time as the doctor worked over her arm. When he finished, Miles waved him away. “Talk to the President or Captain Baker.”

 

Settling on the bed beside her, Miles tugged her back against his chest, being careful of her arm when she struggled in her drugged state. “Stop fighting me. You are the safest you will ever be right here, right now, I swear. Just tell me the truth. Are you Charlotte Matheson?” 

 

Charlie stilled in his arms, her breathing ragged. “Yes, and you’re Miles Matheson, my Uncle and soulmate.” 

 

Miles let out a relieved sigh, even as he tightened his hold on her, rocking her back against him. “I’ve been looking for you for so long. This never should have happened. You didn’t have to hide from me.” He whispered against her cheek.

 

Holding her until she fell into a drugged sleep, he didn’t move from her side until there was knock at the door. 

 

Jerking open the door, he found a stone faced soldier standing at attention. “The President requests your presence in his office.”

 

Turning back to Charlie, Miles spread a blanket out over her, before closing the door behind him. “No one comes in or out of this room until I return. Do you understand?” 

 

“Yes Sir!” The soldier snapped, taking his place by the closed-door. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

Reaching Bass’ office, Miles walked in without knocking, the door slamming loudly against the wall. 

 

Jeremy was standing by the desk with two drinks, holding one in his direction. 

 

Bass was sitting crouched over on the couch in front of the fireplace. His shirt and jacket were on the floor, leaving him in just a t-shirt. 

 

“What's going on?” Miles asked tossing back half the drink. 

 

Jeremy poured more liquid in his glass ignoring Miles’ frown. “Nora cracked. As soon as we drug Mia away, she spilled everything.” 

 

Miles looked between his two friends. “And?”

 

There was silence in the room until Bass lifted his head and leaned back against the couch. “Just tell him, Jeremy.” 

 

“Something happened when she got to Philly.”

 

“What?” Miles growled ready for him to just say it already.  

 

“She woke up one morning and there was a second name on her arm below yours.”

 

“What!” Miles exclaimed throwing a look in Bass’ direction. 

 

Jeremy took a drink from his glass. “It’s not unheard of Miles. You know that.” 

 

“Did she think that I wouldn’t want her because of it?” 

 

“I think it’s whom the other person is that concerned her. Mia befriended her a few days later and immediately took her to Nora. Miles, Nora has been working with the rebels. She hid Charlie with them over six months ago to keep you apart.”

 

Turning away from Jeremy, Miles threw his glass into the fireplace. Clenching his fists, he gritted his teeth. “Who else? Who else is she bound to?”

 

“Me.” Bass croaked out hoarsely as he stood.

 

Miles scoffed. “Come on, Bass. Be serious.” 

 

Jeremy looked down at his glass swirling the contents. “Mia and Nora were questioned separately. Their descriptions of placement and spelling are identical. Say hello to your co-primary.”

 

Bass glared at Jeremy, before turning to plead with Miles, “Miles, please. Let's talk about this.”

 

“Don’t you fucking touch her!” Miles raged, stalking out the door.

  
  
Crossing his arms over his chest, Jeremy turned to Bass. “Let me guess. You fucked his high school girlfriend, didn’t you?” 

 

With a scowl, Bass dropped back down to the couch. 


	2. Chapter 2

For nearly a week the doctor kept Charlie dosed on small doses of heroin for the pain as her arm slowly began to heal. Milles stayed with her during the evenings and at night, leaving her in Jeremy’s charge during the day.

 

And of course, when Jeremy was in charge, Bass found himself creeping up the stairs like a thief in his own home, anxious to see this girl to whom he was bound.

 

Bass had been one of the fortunate ones that had never been burdened with the name of another. It happened for various reasons but you either had one or you didn’t, end of story. It was not uncommon for multiple persons to have the same soulmate. However, he had never heard of the situation he currently found himself mixed up in. He didn’t bear the name of either person he was now inexplicably bound to.

 

He should have known that the universe was out to fuck him that day three years ago when Miles had woken with the name of a niece he hadn’t seen in fourteen years stamped upon his forearm.

 

Now, he and Miles would have to navigate the minefield of being co-primaries. Her name might not be on him, but he had a duty to the woman who bore his.

 

On his first visit, Charlie’s eyes had fluttered open to find him propped up on the bed next to her hip.

 

“Hello, Charlie. I’m Sebastian Monroe.”

 

He watched as her eyes went wide and immediately flicked down to the bandage on her arm.

 

“Shhh,” he soothed. “It’s all right. I know that my name was there, as well as Miles,”  he explained, reaching for the glass of water she had taken notice of. He lifted her long enough to take several  greedy gulps before laying her back down gently.

 

“You believe that?” Charlie asked in wonder.

 

“I have my best bounty hunter and her sister, people who were practically family, telling me that it's true. So, yes, I believe. But that’s not anything we have to worry about right now. All that matters is that you get some rest.”

 

He stayed until her eyes fell closed.

 

Charlie would often wake to Miles sitting in a chair next to her as he strummed on a guitar, singing softly when he knew she was awake, or sleeping next to her, his face in soft repose, tempting her to stroke his jaw, running a finger down over his chin, only to tangle in the hair covering his chest, fascinated at the sensation against her skin, her imagination going places it probably shouldn’t.

 

Once, she was woken to Miles and Sebastian screaming at each other in the hall as the blonde haired man, Jeremy, threw her a wink and a grin, his feet kicked up on the bed beside her own as he read a tattered novel.

 

“I’m tired of sleeping,” she told Miles the next time they were awake together, causing him to immediately bellow for the doctor.

 

On the day after she had successfully stayed awake an entire twelve hours, Miles had a bath and a clean pair of pajamas brought up, inviting her downstairs for an early dinner.

 

They were joined by Bass and Jeremy in a small dining room, the atmosphere charged with the tension between the two generals.

 

SIlence ruled until Jeremy decided to engage her in conversation. She wished he had just kept his mouth shut.

 

“So, Charlie, you’re Miles’ niece?”

 

Charlie squirmed uncomfortably in her chair. “Yes, evidently Miles was my father’s brother.”

 

Bass sat his fork down slowly. “Evidently and was? Please explain.”

 

Charlie glanced at Miles, who was glaring daggers at Bass, before turning and running a hand across her back with a nod, making Bass snort.

 

“Ignore them,” Jeremy encouraged her from across the table.

 

Charlie looked down at her plate. “I didn’t know that I had an uncle until nine months ago.”

 

Miles sputtered a mouthful of wine as Bass steepled his fingers under his chin. “I assume that you were imprinted with your first tattoo at eighteen?” Bass asked.

 

“Yes, I went to Dad the morning that I discovered it. He told me that it was just coincidence. I had no reason not to believe him. There was never any talk of finding other family members and he and Maggie had been together for years.

 

“What? What happened to Rachel and Danny?” Miles asked, his face stricken.

 

“They died in a flu epidemic the second winter. We wandered around for a few years, picking up Aaron and Maggie and her boys along the way, finally settling in Wisconsin.”

 

“Wisconsin!” Bass spat out. “They've been in our backyard this entire time.”

 

Jeremy waved at him, engrossed in the story. “What about the was?”

 

“Dad caught a late winter cold. Maggie used to be a doctor and did everything she could for him. It just wasn’t enough. He died on my twenty-first birthday.

 

“How did you find out about Miles then?”

 

“Dad told me, right before,” she answered, eyes turning misty. “After reading his journal, I realized that it was just one betrayal among many. I left the day after we buried him, with Maggie's blessing. It took me three months to reach the outskirts of the city. I made camp, went to bed and woke up to a second name on my arm and a girl watching over me.”

 

“Mia,” Miles sighed.

 

Charlie nodded. “She saw the names on my arm and offered to take me to her sister who she said could help. They told me things. Stories. Convinced me I should stay with them. She told me you wouldn’t stop until you found me.”

 

“Never,” Miles whispered hoarsely.

 

The table fell silent again as everyone focused on their dinner until Charlie spoke up. “What’s going to happen to Mia and Nora?

 

“Mia and Nora are on their way to Georgia.” Bass answered, saving Miles from having to explain that it was that or execution.

 

Charlie turned her confused gaze to Miles. “But I thought she was your mistress?”  

 

Miles slammed his hand down on the table causing the dishes to jump, wine spilling sloppily on the tablecloth. “Jeremy talks to much.”

 

“Didn’t realize it was a secret” Jeremy muttered.

 

Bass cleared his throat.”They were friends who occasionally had sex,” he explained causing Miles to scowl and Jeremy to smother his laughter. “Didn’t you have someone at home that you…”

 

“No. Never,” Charlie replied as a blush spread across her face.

 

“I need some air,” Miles choked out, pushing away from the table causing Jeremy to howl.

 

“You’re excused, Captain!” Bass barked.

 

Jeremy stood, taking Charlie’s hand in his, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. “You, my dear, are just what this house needed. I’m beyond thrilled that you’re here.”

 

“Jeremy,” Bass growled.

 

“Did I say something wrong?” Charlie asked.

 

Bass patted her hand. “No love, not at all. Are you done with dinner? I’ll take you upstairs if you are.”

 

“Yes, please,”

 

Bass stopped suddenly. “Do you like to read?”

 

“I suppose. There wasn’t ever too much to read at home.”

 

Grabbing a few items off a nearby bookshelf, he met her at the door and they made their way upstairs to Miles room.

 

Charlie stood just outside the door causing Bass to dismiss the guard.

 

She looked at the bed and then back to Bass. “Is this wrong?”

 

Bass sat the books down and cupped her shoulders with his hands. “I wish I had an answer for you, Charlie. You’re bound to Miles. And to me. We have a responsibility to you and it’s one that we’re both willing to commit to. The question, I think, isn’t ‘Is this wrong?’ It’s ‘Are you you willing to make the same commitment to us?’”

 

Charlie met his eyes, only to jump in surprise as Miles hands circled her waist.

 

“There you are,”  he said softly near her ear, causing her to shiver.

 

“Bass brought some books. Can we sit and read for a while?” She asked hopefully.

 

“We can do anything you want, sweetheart.” Miles replied pressing his lips to her temple.

  



	3. Chapter 3

They spent the evening gathered around the fireplace, Bass and Charlie reading, as Miles played the guitar quietly. Charlie eventually fell asleep on the couch and Bass turned down the covers as Miles carried her over. Giving Bass a look, Miles glanced at Charlie and then went about getting the room ready for bed.

Releasing a sigh, Bass pulled the covers up over a sleeping Charlie, brushing his lips across her brow. “I’ll see you both at breakfast?” he asked, watching as Miles pulled his shirt over his head.

“Yeah,” Miles replied, sparing him a glance as he tossed his shirt in a hamper. “We’ll be there.”

Giving Charlie another look, Bass finally left.

Stripping off his pants, Miles pulled on a pair of worn cotton pajama bottoms before blowing out the last lamp.

Climbing in bed, he propped himself up, spending a few quiet moments watching Charlie as she slept. Laying back, he let out a noisy exhale as all the tension from the day began to bleed away. Something about his movements must have disturbed her, because he suddenly had a very warm, very soft Charlie pressed against him. He slid his arm around so that she could use his shoulder for a pillow while making sure that her left arm was settled comfortably against his stomach. Her feet were cold when she slid a leg between his, seeking out his heat. Miles chuckled silently to himself as he pulled her closer, pressing his lips to her to top of her head.

* * *

Charlie woke toasty warm the next morning, burrowed down against the chill in the room. With a tiny moan, she wriggled out a morning stretch before realizing that something very rigid and very masculine, was pressing up against her tummy. As sleep fled, she quickly realized that her face was buried in the notch between Miles’ neck and shoulder that seemed to be made for her and one of his sword calloused hands was clutching at her bottom, pressing her down against him as she lay nearly on top of him, his other hand buried in her hair.

His breathing was rapid under her chest as she drug her hand up from where it had been tucked into the fabric near his waist.

“Morning,” he rasped out, his whiskers grazing her forehead.

“Morning,” Charlie replied huskily, her breath warm against his neck as she shifted to the side trying to ease herself off him. Miles was having no part of it though, rolling with her until she was on her back, his leg firmly entrenched between hers. He nuzzled her neck, leaning up to tug on her earlobe with his teeth.

He grinned when he felt her hand reach up to rest on the back of his neck. “I haven’t had the chance to wish you a proper good morning yet.”

Charlie huffed, her hardened nipples pressing through the thin material of her nightgown against his chest.

“A proper good morning?” she asked breathlessly.

“Mmhmm,” he hummed as his lips hovered over hers for the briefest of moments before pressing against them. Charlie moaned as Miles tongue flicked against her lips encouraging her to open to him.

She did so without hesitation, Bass’ words from last night flitting through her edges of her thoughts as Miles slowly pulled her under his spell with lips that were soft against her own, his large calloused hand slipping under her night-dress, cupping her bottom through her thin cotton panties.

When he finally broke the kiss, Charlie's breasts were heaving as she sucked in air, making little whimpers of noise as she bit her lip, pressing her core against his thigh. Miles closed his eyes against the sight, giving her bottom one last squeeze before rolling off her, throwing an arm over his eyes.

“Bass is expecting us for Breakfast. Why don’t you get dressed.”

Eyeing the tented sheet near his hips, Charlie gave a mumbled response and quickly scooted off the bed make a beeline for the dressing room. Closing the door behind her, she leaned against it catching her breath as she pressed her thighs together tightly. Gathering her wits, she striped off her gown and panties, using the damp cotton to mop up the wetness between her legs, shuddering at the sensation.

Once the door had closed behind her, Miles reached into his pants, taking himself in hand. It took just three firm strokes and a thumb slide over to tip to have him coming in the sheets like a schoolboy.

With a groan, he rolled out of bed padding barefoot into the room opposite of the one that Charlie had disappeared in and shut the door behind him.

  
Meeting back in the bedroom a few minutes later, Charlie was dressed in normal street clothes that had been found for her and Miles in his uniform. There was unfortunately no hiding the burn marks that marred her neck and jaw from his stubble, or her lips, still plump and pink.

“Well, come on then.” Miles said, holding out his hand for her to take.

* * *

Watching Miles help Charlie to her seat, Jeremy peered over his paper with a knowing grin, while Bass took one look at Charlie and glowered into his coffee.

Charlie and Miles spoke softly over their breakfast, with Jeremy occasionally joining in; but when Miles asked the maid to make sure the linens in their room were changed, Bass slammed his cup down, pushing away from the table.

“Miles, please join me in my office when you're finished,” he barked, stomping out of the room.

Miles bit back a smile as he patted Charlie’s hand. “Stay here with Jeremy and finish your breakfast. I need to go shove a little sunshine up Bass’ ass.

As soon as Miles was out of the room, Jeremy moved to his empty seat, pouring both he and Charlie another cup of coffee. “Tell Uncle Jeremy all about it.” he grinned.

Charlie snorted as she looked over at him, before twisting in her chair at the sound of Bass and Miles shouting at each other.

Jeremy ignored them reaching out to run a finger over the fading red marks along her jaw. “Looks like someone had a good time this morning.”

Charlie batted his hand away as a blush bloomed prettily on her face. “We just kissed.”

“Just kissed?” Jeremy asked with a lift of his brow. “One does not have the linens changed for mere kissing.”

Charlie gave him a frustrated sigh. “Miles was...excited, when he sent me to get ready for breakfast. The sheets were clean when I left.”

“So, Miles had his hands down everyone’s pants this morning.”

Charlie gave him a glare.

Jeremy just smiled as he sat back and drank his coffee. It wasn’t long before they heard a door slam against the wall and a pair of boots stomping across the hall.

“Out!” Miles barked as he entered the dining room.

Giving Charlie a wink, Jeremy sauntered his way out of the room.

  
“Instead of staying with Jeremy today, you’ll be spending time with Bass. He’s got some things to take care of this morning, but he can take you out to lunch this afternoon and show you some places nearby.”

“But can't you go with us, too?” Charlie asked as she stood.

Miles smiled, bending down to kiss the corner of her mouth. “Bass isn’t as nearly as scary as everyone, including himself makes him out to be. I’ll be home in time for dinner.”

“Okay,” Charlie whisperd.

Guiding her out of the dining room and across the hall to Bass’ office, Miles opened the door as he ushered her in. “Have fun,” he said, taking her chin between his thumb and forefinger lifting her mouth up to his. He gave her the brief version of the kiss they shared that morning before pulling away. “I’ll see you at dinner,” he said over her head before giving her a wink and disappearing through the door.

Brushing past her, Bass shut the door before turning to face her. “Perhaps we should start over. Good morning, Charlie.”

“Good Morning, Bass.”

She watched as he beamed at the platitude.

Taking her by the elbow, he guided her to the couch in front of the fireplace. "I have a few meetings this morning and a stack of paperwork to get through, but I’ll stop at lunch and we’ll go eat at a place in town that Miles and I both like and maybe do a little Christmas shopping.

Charlie gave him a small smile, a knock at the door interrupting whatever she was going to say.

Bass smiled back before turning towards his desk. “Come!”

 


	4. Miloe (The 3.5 Version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaq pointed out that I did a huge disservice to Miloe in this story. "I would have liked to see you explore a bit more of the accommodation Bass and Miles had to make to accept each other as co soulmates, since Miles had his nose out of joint about it at first. Maybe there needs to be a chapter 3.5 where Charlie determines that the reason they are cojoined soulmates is become of them, not her, and that there is only one thing for it to seal the threeway bond :D" 
> 
> Well, Jaq, it's a bit late late, but Happy Valentines day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who knew that writing slash was so hard! (pardon the pun). Also, this chapter throws some of the events of the last chapter out of skew a bit so sorry for that. 
> 
> My many, many thanks to @Romeokijai for her help on this chapter which absolutely exhausted me. She's quickly become my Alpha and Beta. Not only do I adore her dearly, but I simply couldn't have written this chapter without her. So, Romeo, from the bottom of my hear, Thank you.

“What’s wrong, sunshine?” Jeremy asked as he waltzed into Bass’ office following the smell of coffee. “And why does it look like you’ve slept in here?” 

 

“Because I did,” Charlie grumbled, tucking her feet up underneath her as she drank her coffee.

 

Settling in the chair across from her, Jeremy crossed his legs, blowing on his coffee as he took a good look at her. “Are they still fighting?” 

 

“I’m tired of it, Jeremy. I can’t live like this. I told Miles I’d be sleeping down here until they figured their shit out.” 

 

Jeremy’s brows hit his hairline. “How’d that go over?”

 

“WIth Miles yelling at Bass about how unfair it was that they had to share everything.” Charlie gave a sigh as she picked at a nail. “They knew each before, right?” 

 

“Been best friends their entire lives. Why? What are you thinking?”

 

“What if we’re joined because of them?”

 

Jeremy scooted forward in his seat. “Charlie, what’s going on?”

 

“I don’t know,” Charlie sighed tiredly, dropping her head into her hands.

 

Jeremy rubbed a hand over his mouth as a few sniffles reached his ears. 

 

“Charlie…” he started to say as Bass and Miles entered the room with barely restrained civility. 

 

Charlie stood stiffly as the room went quiet. 

 

“Good morning, Charlie,” Bass said, taking a step towards her only to receive a snarl, causing Miles to snort, which in turn drew her attention to him. “You think it’s so funny, you sleep on the fucking couch!” She spat out, marching out the door. 

 

“What the fuck!” Jeremy hissed at the two men as they growled at each other over the coffee. “That girl is the one good thing that’s happened to us in the last ten years and you’re just going to throw it all away.” 

 

“You mean us?” Miles asked.

 

“I mean all of us,” Jeremy bitched, leaving the two friends by themselves. 

 

Bass sighed as he poured himself some coffee. “Will you be home for lunch?” 

 

“I hope to be. It’ll just depend on how this morning goes,” Miles snapped.

 

“Of course,” Bass replied politely. “If you’re not home by one, I’ll take Charlie out.” 

 

“Uh huh,” Miles replied, stomping out after Jeremy as Bass slumped tiredly in his chair.

* * *

After a bath, Charlie lay on the bed that she shared with Miles, dozing on and off, stretching with a yawn when a hand slid up her thigh under her robe. 

 

“Bass,” she breathed with a smile as his hand slid further back to cup her bottom as she snuggled against his chest, her hand coming to rest on his shirt. 

 

“It’s time for lunch,” he murmured near her ear as he pressed kisses along the slim column of her throat.

 

Charlie slid a leg between his thighs, his erection pressing against her belly. “I thought Miles was coming home.” 

 

Bass shrugged. “Guess he couldn’t get away. I told him if he wasn’t home by now, I’d take you out.”  

 

“We can’t go out if you don’t let me go,” she gasped as his fingers grazed the outer lips between her thighs. 

 

“Not sure I want to let you go now that I have you all to myself.” 

 

“Bass,” Charlie moaned as she pushed him away. “You know the rule.”

 

“What? We’re not doing anything more than you and Miles do every morning before you come down stairs,” he pouted, rolling her over to her back, his fingers dancing along the opening of her robe. 

 

He had just pushed the robe aside to expose one pert breast when the door flew open. 

 

“I should have known!” Miles roared.

 

Bass groaned as Charlie pulled her robe together, sitting up so she could swing her legs over the side of the bed. “Miles, he was just waking me up from a nap so we could go to lunch,” she said, trying to reason with him but to no avail as he yanked Bass up by the shirt and started throwing punches.

 

With a sigh, Charlie made her way towards an antique vase in the room. Picking it up, she threw it against the fireplace causing it to shatter. When she turned back towards the bed, Miles was straddling Bass underneath him as both men stared at her. 

 

“Don’t you fucking move,” she growled as Miles began to shove himself off Bass. 

 

With a glance at Bass, Miles hesitantly lowered himself back down, uncomfortably aware of their dicks touching through the fabric of their pants. When Bass shifted and placed his hands gently against his thighs with a small squeeze, his thumbs brushing against his cock, he had to close his eyes at the bolt of pleasure that ran up his spine, clenching his teeth so that he didn’t he didn’t make a sound. When he opened his eyes once again, Bass was watching him thoughtfully as his thumbs continued their tortuous path.

 

They both watched as Charlie began to pace the length of the room, her robe made transparent by the streams of sunshine filtering in through the windows. 

 

“I’m tired of this. I’m tired of all the back and forth, all the baiting and bitching and sniping. If you want me to stay, if you want me to continue to be in this relationship then it’s got to stop.”

 

“Charlie...” Both men practically whined, snapping their mouths shut when she held up her hand.

 

“I finally realized this morning that this isn’t about me, It’s about the two of you. I’ve been thrown in the middle as some sick cosmic joke, but it’s the two of you who are soul mates. This is all about the two of you and if you don’t stop fighting and accept the fact that you’ve been paired, I’ll pack my shit and leave.”

 

Miles breathed heavily as he looked down at Bass. “What do you want, Charlie? 

 

Charlie walked over the bed, reaching around to unbutton his jacket, slipping it off his shoulders, before tugging their boots off. “You can’t be as close as the two of you have been over the years and not love each other,” she said quietly as she tugged his shirt out of his pants so that she could unbutton it. “Just think of this as an extension of that,” she purred, raking her short nails through the hair on his chest.

  
“Show me what it's going to be like when you make me yours,” she said, taking Bass’ hand in hers, pressing it against the button on Miles’ pants. 

 

Miles swallowed thickly as he looked at Bass, his dick jumping in his pants. “You want us to…”

 

“I know you’ve shared lovers before,” Charlie replied, walking around the bed so that she could look down at Bass’ face, “but we’re not just sharing lovers, we are lovers. All three of us. Together. Show me that this is going to work and that I didn’t make the biggest mistake of my life by coming here,” she challenged.

 

Bass licked his lips as he reached out, letting his hands caress Miles’ chest and stomach, feeling Miles shudder under his hands, before having them slapped away.  Bass huffed as he rocked up, pushing Miles off balance, grabbing for his neck as he latched onto it, biting down before soothing it with his tongue. 

 

“What the fuck are you doing, Bass?” Miles grumbled, pushing on Bass’ chest, holding himself rigid.

 

Bass stroked his hands up and down Miles back gently, like he would any wild animal. “Would you really throw this all away just because you can’t admit that you have feelings for me?” He asked, watching as Miles’ tongue flicked out to wet his lips as he sought out Charlie with his eyes. “I love you, Miles. I always have,” Bass said, throwing a look over his shoulder at Charlie before continuing. “We’ve been together our entire lives and now Charlie’s here. We finally have a home and a family. It’s everything we’ve ever wanted, Miles. Please,” Bass whispered as he pressed kisses against Miles’ chest, swiping his tongue over hard nipples.

 

Miles watched Charlie, who was posed in fear ready to take flight, but saw beyond that to the love and affection she harbored for the two of them shining and hopeful in her eyes. 

 

Closing his eyes with a soft sigh, Miles threaded his fingers through Bass’ curls, tilting his head up. Searching his eyes, Miles saw the man who had been by his side through thick and thin and had not once given any indication that he planned on leaving. “Yeah, okay,” he whispered before covering Bass’ mouth with his own, a noisy exhale reaching their ears. 

 

Stroking the thick, curly hair on Miles’ forearms, Bass was amazed at how the kiss was soft and gentle yet fierce and needy all at once. He eagerly sucked at the tongue Miles offered.

 

Pulling away, Bass smiled warmly at Miles, his eyes shining. Miles smiled back, running his fingers over Bass’ chest, watching as his friend closed his eyes with a small moan. Slowly unfastening Bass’ pants, Miles pushed them over his hips. Bass wiggled until they slid down to his ankles, kicking them the rest of the way off as Miles watched his friend's thick cock pulse with desire. Reaching out, Miles wrapped his fingers around it, stroking him lightly. 

 

Bass moaned at the sensation of  Miles’ hand wrapped round his dick as his hips began to rock back and forth.

 

Miles looked at Bass’ face, the desire written there taking his breath away. Bending over, Miles gently, almost hesitantly, licked the tip of Bass’ cock. The pre-cum was clear and sticky, and Miles found himself eagerly sucking for more. 

 

Bass ran his hands through Miles’ hair, as his groans of pleasure increased. Licking the underside of Bass’ cock, Miles smiled at the way it jumped and jerked from his touch. His warm tongue washing over Bass’ balls as he worked his way back up to the tip.

 

Bass began to thrust his hips towards Miles’ face, crying out when he clutched at his balls, sucking harder. When Miles’ fingers gripped his ass, Bass tightened his grip in Miles’ dark locks.

 

"Oh, God! I'm gonna cum!” Bass panted as his hips jerked faster, crying out both Miles’ and Charlie’s name as he felt his body explode.

 

Miles felt the first few salty spurts land on his tongue and continued sucking as he swallowed every drop. 

 

Sitting up as Miles stood, Bass pulled him down for a cum-flavored kiss as he fumbled with the buttons of Miles’ trousers. Pushing them down his legs, Bass reached out to stroke the long cock that emerged.

 

Miles watched as his cock disappeared into his Bass’ mouth, before closing his eyes, giving his body over to Bass’ lips and tongue. 

 

After a few minutes of heady bliss, he heard Charlie’s voice as her hands skimmed up and down his nearly nude body. “This is nice, but you know you want more,” she whispered, gripping his hip as she caressed Bass’ hollowed cheek. 

 

His cock popped wetly out of Bass’ mouth and Miles watched as Charlie bent forward to kiss him, Bass’ hand slipping inside her robe, coming away sticky wet. 

 

Miles dick turned rock hard as he watched Bass lick his fingers clean of Charlie’s juices.  

 

Bass’ hooded eyes looked at Charlie where she stood slightly behind Miles, and then at Miles before pulling his legs up and turning on the bed, getting on his hands and knees. 

 

Understanding what Bass was offering to them both, Charlie hesitantly climbed up on the bed in front of him, letting him spread her legs, watching as he pressed his mouth to her dripping pussy, her head falling back as he suckled her clit. 

 

Miles watched for a moment before turning his attention to Bass’ ass, pulling his cheeks apart. Pushing the head of his saliva coated cock against the tightly puckered skin, he pushed steadily, surprised at how easily the head of his cock popped into Bass’ tight opening. 

 

Grasping Bass’ hips, Miles continued pushing his cock slowly into his ass, his cock surrounded by soft, smooth wetness. He could hear the noises Bass was making as he ate Charlie’s pussy and her mewls of pleasure. 

 

All at once everything came down to this and he suddenly understood what Charlie and Bass had been trying to say in their own ways.  They were together now, no longer alone, sharing a home and a bed and their lives. Charlie deserved to have nothing less than their all. She had already proved she was willing to give herself over to them, to make this work and he had been nothing but a complete bastard. 

 

Reaching under him, Miles grabbed for Bass’ cock, stroking him, his lips dancing over his back, even as his own hips moved faster and faster, ramming his cock hard and deep into Bass as Bass continued his ministrations to Charlie’s pussy, his arms now locked around her thighs. Whether it was to keep her in place or him, Miles wasn’t sure. 

 

Miles could feel his balls tightening up and his cock swelling. "I'm gonna cum and you better fucking cum with me,” he growled at the other two. 

 

“Uh huh, uh huh, uh huh,” Charlie replied in a jerky, breathless voice as she lifted her hips, pressing Bass’ face closer to her pussy. 

 

Ramming his cock deeply into Bass’ ass, Miles gave a shout as he felt spurt after spurt of cum shoot from his body as Charlie and Bass both cried out, Bass’ ass clenching tightly around his cock.

 

Slowly, Miles pulled his cock from Bass’ ass, watching as his cum ran down his thighs before Bass collapsed to his side, trying to catch his breath as Charlie pulled away from them, scampering back against the footboard in a daze from her first real sexual experience.   

 

“Charlie,” Bass panted, as she shied away, unable to reach her due to Miles being in the way. 

 

Giving Bass’ hip a squeeze, Miles kicked his pants off, climbing up on the bed so that he could pull Charlie to him, raining kisses over her face as she shook in his arms. “M-m-Miles, I don’t...I didn’t...” she stuttered only to be shushed. 

 

“Shh, baby, it’s okay. It’s okay,” he assured her as he moved them across the bed towards Bass who lay watching, his breathing having finally evened out. 

 

Holding his arms out, he took Charlie as Miles pressed her against him while he pressed up against her back. As Charlie found the crook of his neck, Bass reached out, pushing Miles hair out of his face as he sought his eyes. 

 

“Are you alright?” Miles murmured, grasping Bass’ hand in his. 

 

“I’m fine, Miles,” Bass replied quietly, keeping one hand on Charlie as he tangled the fingers of his other hand with Miles’. “How are you?”

 

Brushing Charlie’s hair aside to press a kiss on her shoulder, Miles then leaned in close to stroke Bass cheek. “I’m feeling pretty damn lucky,” he whispered, as their lips met.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gave me fits and I'm not entirely happy with it, but it's time to move on. So, I'll apologize now.

It was just after Halloween when they found her. Now, it was Christmas and the three of them would be moving into one of the larger suites at the first of the year, their official bonding ceremony taking place on New Year's Eve. 

 

Today, however, was Christmas Eve and Miles had promised her a tree. The day was cold and snowy, but that didn’t discourage them as they rode outside the city in search of a Christmas tree; returning home hours later with red noses and chapped lips, tumbling into the foyer with their bounty. 

 

Discarding their wet outer clothing, Bass ordered something warm to drink before helping Miles drag the tree up to his and Charlie’s room. Charlie had insisted that it could go in his office, but he waved her off, wrapping his arms around her waist, pressing his lips to her temple as they watched Miles make a few last adjustments to the tree stand. “It’s our first Christmas, Charlie. This one belongs to us.” 

 

Tugging herself free from his arms she answered a knock at the door, letting in the maid who deposited a tray and promptly left. Charlie snagged a cookie and then took the mug that Miles offered. 

 

“Mmmm, what is it?” Charlie asked, licking her upper lip. 

 

Reaching out, Miles swiped at a spot she had missed with his thumb, “Hot buttered rum.” He answered before running his hand down to her neck. “You’re frozen, Goose. Go change.” 

 

Bass turned away from the inspecting the tree to set his mug down. “That’s a good idea. Shall we have dinner up here as well?” 

 

‘Yes, please,” Charlie replied tugging off her boots, setting them by the fire. 

 

With a smile Bass pecked her cheek, making his way to the door. “I’ll be back in a few minutes.”   

 

Watching him go, the sound of Miles knees popping as he bent to tend to the fire drew Charlie’s attention. With a smirk she made a beeline to her dressing room when he glanced over at her. He was always so worried that she had been paired with two old drunks that she couldn’t help but tease anytime she heard his bones creak.  

 

She didn't bother to close the door behind her as she’d gotten used to the three of them seeing each other in various states of dress; once sitting through an awkward dinner with Jeremy and Bass as Miles soaked in a hip tub next to the table, and if she had her way, Jeremy would have had his mouth washed out with soap that night. The only thing that had saved him was Miles pulling her into the bath with him.

 

She also knew that both men were waiting on her, never pushing her past what she was comfortable with and she’s pretty sure she would have loved them for no other reason than that. 

 

Pushing her pants and socks off, tossing them into the hamper with her shirt, she had just unhooked her bra when she heard a sudden intake of breath at the door. Turning her head, she found Miles staring at her in wonder. 

 

“What?” she asked, watching as he made his way to her reaching out to run a finger near the underside of her breast. “What is it?” she asked again as his gaze fixated upon that spot. 

 

“Charlie,” he said, swallowing thickly, “your tattoos are back.”

 

“What?” she demanded, pulling at her breast so that she might be able to see. 

 

“My name, is on your skin,” he whispered reverently as he dropped to his knees, giving it a decadent lick with his tongue. 

 

Charlie shuddered as his warm tongue slid against her skin, her nipple pebbling as his palm enveloped her breast. With a whimper, she leaned towards him as he licked, sucked and nibbled at the names imprinted near the crease of her breast.

 

Suddenly, Bass’ voice drifted low and rough through the small room. “Did I miss an invitation?”

 

Miles removed his mouth from her breast, his voice hoarse as he called Bass’ name. “Her tattoos, they’re back.” 

 

Moving closer to look at the skin now marred from Miles mouth, Bass had a visceral reaction, much like Miles must have had, blood flowing to his dick, his balls instantly aching as they hung low and heavy. 

 

Looking at Charlie, he leaned in kissing her hungrily. She moaned into his mouth, grasping at Miles hair as he pulled her panties down her legs, reaching between her thighs to run his fingers against her drenched pussy. Separating the folds, he slowly slid his middle finger into her wet depths careful not to hurt her. 

 

Her knees shook when he added a second and began slowly pumping. 

 

Bass’ hands cupped her breasts, squeezing and kneading as he worshipped her skin with his lips. 

 

When Miles leaned in, sucking her clit into his mouth Charlie frantically pressed her hips against his face, moaning Bass’ name as she clutched at his forearms, her orgasm ripping through her as Miles continued to lash at her pussy with his tongue. 

 

Bass’ breath tickled her ear. “Was that good, baby? Did you like that?”

 

“Uh huh,” Charlie panted as Miles rose up before her, capturing her mouth with his, his hand pulling at her hair roughly. 

 

“Do you want more?” Bass asked in a voice that left her stuttering her answer.  

 

“P-please,” she begged, nodding frantically, her face brushing against Miles chest.

 

“Just Miles?” 

 

Turning in Miles’ arms, Charlie pressed her back to his front, her eyes fluttering as his cock twitched against her bottom, nestling itself between the fleshy globes as his hands roamed her body. Grabbing Bass’ t-shirt she pulled him flush against her, surprising both men as her breath washed warm and heady over his lips.

 

“Want you both,” she murmured, licking at his lips as Miles growled behind her.

 

“Bed?” Bass asked Miles, meeting his eyes over Charlie’s head in a silent agreement to take his lead on this.  

 

“Bed,” Miles agreed, guiding Charlie into the bedroom by her hips as Bass quickly shed his clothes. 

When Miles turned them so that her knees were pressing up against the bed, she bit back a moan as she watched Bass approach.

 

Miles pulled back, pushing the hair away from her face in concern.

 

“Look at him, Miles, he’s beautiful. You both are.” she said running her hand up his hair covered chest, as she reached out to stroke Bass’ smooth one. 

 

“We don’t hold a candle to you, sweetheart,” Miles said softly. “Now, up on the bed with you,” he told her, motioning Bass to the other side. 

 

“Up on all fours, Charlie,” Miles guided her, his voice husky as he kissed her back. “One leg on each side of Bass so that you’re sitting on his lap.” 

 

Bass pulled himself up so that he was on her level as she trapped his body with hers, her curls brushing against his dick as Miles continued to rub at her pussy. 

 

Smearing her juices on his cock, MIles pressed forward and Charlie could feel the tip of his cock slip into her pussy. 

 

“That’s it, baby, just relax,” Bass soothed as he held her face in his, hands licking and nibbling at her mouth, one hand slipping down to tweak a nipple as Miles inched forward, giving her pussy time to adjust to his girth.

 

She moaned when Miles reached around to rub her clit. Pushing backwards, forcing herself further upon his dick, Charlie looked up at Bass in wonder. 

 

“That's it baby,” he crooned as he palmed her breasts, plucking at her nipples. “Just like that,” he whispered, watching as she began rocking back and forth on Miles cock. 

 

“Ah, fuck Charlie,” they heard Miles groan as he squeezed the globes of her ass in his hands letting her set the pace. 

 

“Bass,” Charlie pleaded, looking up at him. 

 

“Lower yourself against me.”  

 

Charlie did as he instructed, Miles matching her movement.

 

“Now move, Charlie,” Miles ground out above her, urging her with his hands to press back against him and then slide forward over Bass’ cock. 

 

Watching her close her eyes in pleasure, Bass smiled and gave Miles a nod. “Oh, she likes that.” 

 

Charlie nodded tilting her head back as Miles wrapped her hair around his fist, his other pressing bruises into her hip. “Your pussy feels so good Charlie. You’re gonna make me come.” 

 

“Gonna make both of us come,” Bass gasped as she ran her slippery folds up and down his cock once more with a shudder, crying out Miles’ name, the spasms of her pussy causing a chain reaction. Bass erupted between them, his dick pulsing against her clit, which in turn had Charlie squeezing her muscles, eliciting a roar of satisfaction from Miles before he slowly pulled out dropping to the mattress beside Bass. 

 

Charlie followed, rolling between them. 

 

Miles reached out, dragging her to him as he kissed her gently. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?” 

 

She looked up at him sleepily sated as she tugged Bass closer and shook her head. “It was perfect.”

* * *

 

Miles woke the next morning to Charlie slowly riding Bass on the bed next to him. Her quiet moans and whimpers bringing him out of his sleep with a stiff dick and aching balls. 

 

Pushing the sheets down past his hips, Miles took himself in hand, stroking along as he watched Bass and Charlie’s curls tangle together, the base of Bass’ cock making the occasional brief appearance. 

 

When Charlie moaned his name, his eyes flew to her face. He sucked in a breath at the look of sheer lust on her face as she watched him stroke his cock. 

 

Miles could feel his balls tightening and didn’t know how Bass was holding it together. “Charlie,” Miles hissed, “be a good girl and put Bass out of his misery.” 

 

Eyes fluttering open as she processed his words, she looked down at Bass and noticed the fine sheen of sweat on his brow and upper lip. Guiding his hand to where their bodies met, Charlie leaned back, bracing her hands on his thighs as Bass growled and stroked her clit with his thumb. She came in seconds, Bass clutching tightly at her hips spilling himself inside her, Miles making a mess of the sheets beside them.

 

When the sound of clapping came from the doorway, they all jumped, Bass and Miles scrambling to protect Charlie. “Nobody said we got to open our presents early.” Jeremy commented with a smirk. 

 

“Get out, Jeremy!” the three shouted. 

 

Jeremy snorted holding his hands up in surrender, winking at Charlie as he walked backwards towards the door.

 

“Oh my God!” Charlie hissed, pulling the sheets up, “How long was he watching?” 

 

“Long enough,” Bass chuckled leaning back on his elbows tugging the sheet away from her. “Speaking of unwrapping presents.”

 

Charlie giggled as she scooted down the bed trying to get away, but Miles' long arms scooped her up and plopped her back down between the two of them.

 

The look on his face turned serious though, as he gently pushed her hair out of her face, stroking his fingers down her cheek. “Merry Christmas, Charlie. You’re all I could have hoped for and more.” He whispered, pressing his lips against hers softly. 

 

“Merry Christmas, Miles,” she whispered in return rubbing his nose with her own, before turning towards Bass, taking his hand in hers. “Merry Christmas, Bass.” 

 

Scooting closer, Bass pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Merry Christmas, Charlie. May this be the first of many.” 

 

“There’s nowhere else I’d rather be than right here with the two of you. You’ve given me the best present that I could have ever asked for.” 

 

“What’s that, Sweetheart?” Miles asked.

 

“A home.” 

 

Miles and Bass shared a smile over her head as Bass reached for the covers. “And what’s a home without a family to go with it?” Bass replied, pulling the covers up over their heads as Jeremy knocked on the door, his voice muffled through the thick wood.

 

“Oh, come on guys, I didn’t see much...not really... please?...It’s Christmas…I have presents!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise that no one in this fandom will throw rocks at you if you leave Kudos on a CM2 fic.


End file.
